


Sunshine

by Gort



Series: Spin-offs of Huntingbird Surfing AU [3]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Day At The Beach, F/M, Family Fluff, Pregnancy, Riptide-verse, like so much fluff, surf lessons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2020-03-01 13:40:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18801448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gort/pseuds/Gort
Summary: AU, Riptide-verse. Bobbi spends a day at the beach with her family.





	Sunshine

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to everyone who encourages my ridiculous fluff, you're the best and I'm sorry about the cavities.

“Hang on,” Bobbi said, smearing a second coat of sunscreen on her daughter’s nose. “Almost done.”

Izzy squirmed away, making a face. “I’m done.”

“Iz,” Hunter warned, his hand sliding under the beach cover-up Bobbi was wearing. She leaned into his embrace and raised an eyebrow at their five-year-old daughter’s pout, unmoved. “We’re not going anywhere until mum gives us the all clear.”

Izzy collapsed sideways on the towel, letting out a dramatic groan Bobbi was sure she’d inherited from her father as Bobbi finished slathering the sunscreen across her cheeks and on the tips of her ears. Izzy’s blonde hair was starting to curl at the ends like Hunter’s did when he let it get longer. He absolutely hated his curls, but Bobbi loved how much of him she could see in their daughter.

Izzy let out another, louder groan, flinging an arm over her face, and Bobbi rolled her eyes. Well, most of the time. She felt Hunter stifle a laugh against the nape of her neck, his hand gently sliding over the swell of her belly, and gave in to the inevitable. “Alright, you’re good to go.”

Izzy immediately sat up, her smile big enough to bring out her dimples, and dove toward the bodyboard laying on the sand beside them. The breeze picked up, giving momentary relief from the heat, and Bobbi tipped her head back against Hunter’s shoulder. “Daddy,” Izzy reprimanded, standing with one hand on her hip.

“Coming,” he said, kissing Bobbi’s temple. “We won’t be too long.”

“We’ll be here,” Bobbi said as Hunter gave her belly one last stroke and stood.

Izzy was already charging across the beach toward the surf, dragging her board behind her, though luckily her legs were no match for Hunter’s, and he caught up before she hit the surf. Bobbi took a breath, tamping down on her fears as Izzy flung herself without hesitation into an oncoming wave. She shrieked with laughter, and Hunter caught the runaway board before it could float too far. Bobbi loved how fearless their daughter was, even though it terrified her just as often.

Hunter had scooped Izzy up, wading in further, and she wound her arms around his neck as they moved beyond the breaking waves. At least for now Izzy was sticking close to shore, still mastering the art of balancing.

When Hunter was about chest deep, they stopped so Izzy could clamber onto the bodyboard, clinging to it like a starfish while Hunter steadied it before getting to her hands and knees. They looked toward the shore with matching grins and Hunter waved. Izzy picked up her hand for a second before immediately grabbing the edge of the board again and Bobbi waved back, fighting an unexpected urge to cry.

Swiping at her eyes, she watched Hunter’s expression turn serious as he attempted to explain surf philosophy to their five-year-old, making Bobbi roll her eyes again. Izzy leaned into a wave as it rolled under her, and Hunter had to grab the board with both hands to keep her from going anywhere. His surprised laugh carried over the sound of the waves and he glanced Bobbi’s way again.

Bobbi loved their beach days, though they’d changed quite a bit from when Izzy was younger, content to build sandcastles and nap in the shade of their umbrella while Bobbi and Hunter took turns in the surf.  

“And how about you?” Bobbi murmured, cradling her belly. “Are you going to be a water baby, too?” An unexpected thump against her hand answered that question, and she laughed. “Your daddy will be thrilled.” She rubbed the spot where the baby had kicked, but there was just gentle fluttering now. So far, this pregnancy had been much easier than her first. She’d really hoped to avoid a due date in the middle of summer, but apparently their second child was as eager to enter the world as Izzy had been.

Bobbi watched her daughter lean forward with another wave. Hunter let the board go this time, and Izzy surged toward the shore, her face alight. Bobbi held her breath as Izzy pushed up to her knees and then wobbled for a second before getting her feet under her. For at least a heartbeat, Izzy was standing on her board, and her delighted expression was something Bobbi wouldn’t have missed for the world.  

Hunter whooped before he dove into the surf, and Izzy lost her footing, falling into the water just in time for him to scoop her up again while she wiped at her face with both hands, sputtering. Hunter waded out of the water carrying their daughter and set her in the shallows so he could grab the bodyboard while Izzy dashed across the sand toward Bobbi. “Did you see?” Izzy shrieked.

“I saw,” Bobbi called back. “You were amazing!”

Izzy’s hair was plastered to her head, and she flung herself to the sand beside Bobbi. “I can teach the baby now!”

“Fantastic job, Iz!” Hunter dropped the bodyboard onto the sand and collapsed next to Bobbi on the blanket, dripping water everywhere. “She’s a natural,” he said, beaming.

Bobbi leaned in for a kiss, inhaling her favorite scent: Hunter and salt, and hummed happily against his lips. “She is your daughter.”

Izzy clambered onto his back, wrapping her arms around his neck and tugging impatiently. “Let’s go again.”

Hunter cradled Bobbi’s belly, leaving wet handprints on her coverup, and kissed her again, nipping at her lower lip before pulling back. “Can’t wait to meet this one.”

“Me neither.” Bobbi leaned over, kissing his cheek and then their daughter’s as Izzy tried to squirm away. “Love you.”

“Love you, too” Hunter murmured. He stood and pulled Izzy over one shoulder, holding her upside down and making her giggle before setting her on her feet. “Want to get wet?”

Bobbi lifted her eyebrows, but he just shot her a wink and offered a hand. The breeze had died down and sweat was trickling down the back of Bobbi’s neck. “Yes,” she decided, letting him pull her to her feet.

Izzy made a beeline for the water, stopping to wait impatiently until they caught up, and the first wave to wash over Bobbi’s feet was cold enough to be startling. She let out a contented sigh and waded out a little deeper, lacing her fingers with Hunter’s as Izzy played along the edge of the surf.

“She’ll be joining us on dawn patrol before we know it,” Hunter said.

The baby kicked again, and Hunter’s hand tightening as a wave that reached Bobbi’s knees rolled through. “This one too, I think,” Bobbi said, pressing a palm to her belly.

Hunter smiled her favorite smile and Bobbi’s heart skipped a beat. “I can’t wait.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! You can find me on tumblr @robotgort.


End file.
